


Together

by WriterNightpen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Armpit Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are supposed to be the best at what they do, yet they fail to deliver results. Something is wrong, and the three of them would have to sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders (Love Live! School Idol Project is Sunrise's). The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

Eri sighed. It has been two weeks since she agreed to a division within u’s. Her unit with Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikino, named BiBi, would play up the ‘sophisticated idols’ image and tackle the more technically demanding idol jobs. On paper, her extraordinary talent in dancing combined with Maki’s vocal capability and Nico’s ability to pose and model make the perfect mix. Just where did they go wrong, nobody can tell. Even PrinTemps, the unit consisting of Kotori, Rin, and Honoka is having a better time.

Something must be done, or their popularity as a whole could take a hit.

 

…

 

“A sleepover?” Maki said after Eri put out her idea to the proverbial table. The Idol Research Club room was empty save for her, Maki, and Nico.

“Yes. In which we have to address our problems in BiBi,” the student council president replied.

“Peachy,” Nico snarked. “As if our problems can go poof in one night.”

“At least we can identify the problems with this,” Eri countered. “And once we do that, we can start looking for a solution.”

“That… actually makes a lot of sense,” Maki said.

“Whatever,” Nico added dismissively. “And when do you suggest we have this sleepover?”

“Golden Week is coming soon,” Eri said, breathing a little more easily. Since this is the stubborn Nico, she’ll have to take this little triumph. “And my parents got an invitation to Russia for a family gathering. Alicia will be coming with them, so my house will be empty for around five days. Take your pick on the day.”

“Why didn’t you tag along?” Nico asked, free from her trademark biting cynicism for once.

“I have a lot to do, you know. Not to mention studying,” Eri answered the question. “So, when?”

“I think we can sleep over Eri’s for the duration of the week,” Maki said. “We have that PV shoot for BiBi in the middle of the week, doesn’t we? Eri’s place is also nearer to school, so it’s easier for us.”

“… Yeah…” Nico groaned.

“Well then, it’s settled,” Eri concluded, clapping her hands lightly. “Let’s meet on the 28th of April, so we can spend the night in my place. Make sure you two bring enough clothes.”

“Yeees…” Nico drawled.

“Okay,” Maki replied.

Outside the door, across the corridor, stood a girl. She was smiling, while shuffling on a deck of tarot cards. With a deft hand, she drew a card from it, and grinned.

“The Empress, right side up…” Nozomi Toujou mouthed, more to herself than to anyone else. “Just as planned.”

 

**29th of April, noon**

 

The day started pretty well. Eri cooked a light breakfast, the three of them ate, and after a few minutes’ pause went through the motions of their routine for the upcoming photoshoot. By the time they are satisfied with their performance, it was noon. Maki volunteered to cook and they had their lunch.

“Now that we’ve eaten, we can get to the root of our problem,” Eri said, sitting by the dinner table. The dishes has been done. “Let’s list our problems. Don’t be shy.”

“You first,” Nico ‘helpfully’ pointed out.

“I figured you’d say that…” Eri said, sighing. “Alright. My biggest problem with us is… well, I think I trust you two a little too much. Because Maki is an accomplished vocalist, me the best dancer, and you, Nico, as the most visually pleasing out of all nine of us, I grew complacent. The thing is, units are a lot more than that. I neglected to better my other skills and keep you two from lagging behind. There, I think that’s my main problem.”

“Whoa,” Maki said simply.

“Now’s your turn, Nico. You always seem like you have a thing or two in your mind,” Eri said, her tone even.

“I… can’t concentrate if I’m with you, Maki,” Nico finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

“Do… you hate me or something?” Maki asked, a little unsure on how to respond.

“No, dammit. I can’t concentrate because you’re too beautiful,” Nico muttered. “It wasn’t as bad before because we’re quite a large group. But now…”

“Too beautiful?” Maki said, looking at the petite girl incredulously. “I… ah, um… well Eri here has a better style than me isn’t it? I sorta understand your anxiety but…”

“Aaaah mou!” Nico stood up in frustration, before stomping around the table and then kissing Maki square on her lips for thirty seconds. “There! Does that answer your question?”

“Ooh,” Eri commented. “Now that’s something I don’t see everyday.”

“Wuh… wha… Nico?” Maki blabbered, the blush on her face rapidly approaching her hair’s color.

“I love you, numbskull!” Nico shrieked, before stomping off to the direction of the living room.

“Wuh… wha…” Maki mumbled, touching her lips.

“You can resolve this problem in exactly two ways, I guess,” Eri said after a few seconds. “Either you accept her or reject her. That simple.”

“But… I’m afraid this will…” Maki mumbled unsurely.

“If any, it’s better to have closure than having loose ends,” Eri replied. “Go on, let’s tackle this while we …ah no, you can.”

“Alright,” Maki said with a little more conviction. “Um… Eri, regardless of what comes out of this…”

“Yes, I will do all in my power to keep our unit afloat,” Eri said. “Don’t worry.”

 

…

 

Her destination was clear from the start, so Maki has little difficulty finding Nico in Eri’s sizable house. The first-year songstress found the third-year idol aspirant sitting on the floor by the sofa, with the room darkened and the curtains closed. Not that Maki minded; the scenery outside the window was a typical housing complex fare.

“Nico…” Maki said as she approached the petite girl from behind.

“You know…” Nico replied softly, her voice cracking. It’s obvious that she’s been crying. “Every time I thought of you…”

“Please, stop…” Maki asked gently, encircling her hands around Nico’s shoulders. “Nico…”

“But my heart won’t stop…” Nico said, her tone forlorn as she turned to pull Maki into her embrace. “Will you…”

A few seconds passed before Maki took her advantage. She closed the small distance between Nico’s lips and hers, uniting them in a warm kiss.

“Mmh…” Nico moaned, before deciding that the time to hesitate is over and started to kiss back. Gingerly, she slipped her tongue in and touched between Maki’s lips, earning a gasp from the startled redhead. They kissed for a few more seconds, before breaking it to catch breath.

“Ni… co…” Maki whispered, feeling Nico’s petite body pressing to hers.

“It hurts inside…” Nico said, her hand guiding Maki’s to her own chest. “Will you… quell it?”

“Nico…” Maki replied, before pulling Nico into another kiss.

This time, Nico can do nothing but receive. Her small body was pinned under Maki’s greater mass, squirming in futility against the growing passion in both of them. Little beads of sweat started to form on both girl’s smooth skin, testament of the rising tension.

“Phfaah… Nico…” Maki groaned as their kiss parted again, a string of saliva linking their lips for a split-second before breaking. Not to be outdone by her lower position, Nico pushed into an offensive by licking Maki’s neck. The gentle licking continues as they changed position, Nico getting on top of Maki.

“Maki… can I…?” Nico asked, her tone pleading.

“Hai…” Maki answered, with voice barely over a whisper. “I’m yours… Nico.”

With the verbal approval, Nico got to work immediately. Through the hem of Maki’s black t-shirt, she kissed the redhead on the collarbone, sucking greedily and leaving a red mark. Maki moaned aloud as she received the passionate gesture, thinking that it’s a little wonder that their host hasn’t came running at all the ruckus the couple is making.

“M-mou…” Maki protested, rubbing the patch of skin that had just electrified her whole body. “W-we have an upcoming shoot… and my costume…”

“Don’t worry, I know how to conceal it,” the older yet petite idol said, as her hands slid under the taller girl’s t-shirt and sports bra. “I’ll try to keep it on areas only I can see.”

“O-okay…” Maki managed to say before she felt Nico’s hand tugging her t-shirt upwards, an action she facilitated by raising her arms. Her body has been strung high from Nico’s kisses, and the feeling of her nipples making contact with the cool air as Nico undressed her only agitated her more.

“Nice…” Nico muttered as she surveyed her handiwork. Maki laid submissively on the couch, making a token effort to cover her exposed chest with one hand. Her black t-shirt and sports bra has been cast aside, now lying in a small heap on the nearby table.

“Please… don’t stare so much…” Maki said, casting her gaze aside. Arousal was evident in her voice.

“Oh you,” Nico said, chuckling as she cupped her hand on one of Maki’s breasts and started kneading. Startled, the redhead let out a cute cry, evidently one she is embarrassed of because her hands quickly covered her mouth.

“Gee, you’re pretty sensitive, kouhai…” Nico cooed as she gently starts to tweak Maki’s nipples. “And your moaning is so… melodious.”

“Mmnnhaa~” Maki moaned. “I’m not… nnnh~”

“Not what, hmm~?” Nico asked coyly, before placing a brief, sucking kiss on Maki’s left nipple.

“Nnmhaa~” Maki’s answer was lost in her moan. “Nnicoohh~”

“Raise your waist,” Nico commanded, getting herself off Maki’s body.

“L-like this?” Maki complied, lifting her hip and waist off the couch.

“Okay, hold it for a bit,” Nico said, taking off the younger girl’s training pants and panties off with a deft motion of hands.

“A-aah…” Maki moaned, embarassment mixing with arousal in her voice as her bare butt touched the cool couch. The air was fairly cool, but she could feel her body burning up. It’s as if something was warming her from deep inside, a primal sensation she could not fully describe.

“Now sit properly, Maki,” Nico commanded. “Look at you… so beautiful it makes my heart ache…”

“M-mhn…” Maki complied, sitting upright on the couch. “N-Nico…”  
“Yee~s?” Nico cooed sweetly, while straddling atop Maki’s lap. “Look at yourself, Maki… stark naked on someone else’s living room? Tsk, tsk… what shameless girl you are…”

“N-no…!” Maki objected, but the rest of the sentence dissolved into aroused moaning as Nico again grabbed her modest chest, fondling gently while playing the nipples with her thumbs. On intervals only Nico seem to know, she would kiss and suck on Maki’s breasts. The sucking and fondling game goes on as unberarable minutes tick on, pushing Maki closer to the brink of ecstacy.

“Mnhaaa~”

With a long wail, Maki released the tension accumulating within her body.

“Oiya?” Nico said, feeling that her partner had lost all tension. “Did you came already? And only from me sucking your nipples? How lewd…”

“How could I have known… baka,” Maki mouthed her reply, gazing to the side. Her mind only pulled itself out of post-orgasmic haze when Nico held her left hand and placed it on something wet, soft, and unmistakably warm.

“There… that is your wet, wet pussy…” Nico stage-whispered, before holding Maki’s right hand onto another, equally wet and warm object. “And that’s my wet pussy…”

“Nico…” Maki said, her breaths still heavy with passion. “You’re… not being fair here…”

“Nobody said… -aha~! You can’t even… the playing field…” Nico replied, a shiver breaking her words as Maki’s finger brushed her clitoris as the owner pulled them out of her panties.

“Okay…” Maki said as she unhooked Nico’s skirt, before taking off the older girl’s sports bra and training top. Maki gasped when she found Nico’s nipples are already erect, the smaller girl’s skin moist from perspiration.

“Sorry for having modest land holdings,” Nico said sulkily, frowning a little as Maki put her clothes on the pile of the redhead’s own discarded clothings.

“I think it’s cute,” Maki said simply, deepening the blush on Nico’s face. “Let’s see…”

“Nhyah~!” Nico shrieked, her whole body shivered at Maki’s light pinch on her left nipple.

“Maybe if I suck on it…?” Maki asked, smiling as she lowered her face towards Nico’s rather flat chest.

“What… mnnhyaan~!” Nico again screamed, as Maki started to trace a circle around the older girl’s right nipple with her tongue. The short prelude soon gave way to timid sucking and bolder chest-licking, an act that Nico wholeheartedly enjoyed if her moaning is to be believed.

“Sssh-shtop, Mhaaki…” Nico weakly protested as she pushed away from Maki’s body and standing up. In doing so, her undone miniskirt falls down to the floor.

“Mnhaa…?” Maki whined, her thirst for Nico’s taste not yet slaked.

“I want us to cum together…” Nico said huskily while taking off her wet panties, leaving her wearing only a pair of pale pink stockings and nothing more. Maki drew a sharp inhalation, never knowing that Nico’s under-developed body could be such an arousing sight.

“Not bothering with the stockings…?” Maki asked gingerly.

“Too much effort,” the older girl replied. “Lie down on the couch, Maki… hurry up…”

“Yes…” Maki said, lying down on the sofa. Nico quickly moved on top of the redhead, placing her lips in front of Maki’s pussy. The smell of arousal was thick; Nico felt heady just by inhaling the air around Maki’s womanhood.

“So you’re a natural redhead, huh,” Nico said, noting that Maki’s short-trimmed pubes is pretty much the same color with her hair if a few shades darker.

“…And your butt is really cute, Nico…” Maki replied, making an experimental touches to her partner’s labia, making the older girl shiver with delight.

“Nha-! Getting the program, huh~ fine, I won’t lose!” Nico grunted, starting her attack in earnest by licking around Maki’s clitoris. Maki instantly perked up, thousands of nerve endings firing in pleasure. Nico’s act evidently puts Maki’s mind into a state of autopilot, since she quickly sought to return the favor. Maki also realized another thing: her height and Nico’s differ by about ten centimeters, complicating the means of getting contact between her lips and Nico’s pussy.

Backing up so she could lean on the couch’s armrest, Maki was finally able to bring her lips aligned to Nico’s pussy. Without further ado, she started to lick and lap up the fluids dripping out of Nico’s honeypot. Maki knew she has limited time; Nico sounded pretty close to climax when she started, and her sucking and lapping up must have pushed her even closer. On top of that, Maki is pretty close, too.

“Nnicoohh…” Maki moaned. “I’m al-… most…”

“Give it to mmheee…!” Nico replied.

And like a flash, it happened. There were a small surge of love juices marking the peak they both felt, and after that everything feels well with the world. They both achieved what they sought for, in beautiful synchronicity.

“Hey, Maki…” Nico said, laying on Maki’s nude body. “Do you… love me?”

“I’m not even sure that it’s love…” Maki replied, caressing Nico’s bare back. “But it doesn’t make it less real.”

“You’re right…” Nico grunted. “Let’s order that love parfait again sometimes.”

“Alright. Split the bill this time,” Maki said, smiling a little as she kissed her newfound paramour.


	2. Second Day and Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders (Love Live! School Idol Project is Sunrise's). The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

 

**2 nd of April, morning.**

 

“Nnhn…” Nico moaned gingerly, opening her eyes at the sunbeams peeking from the gap of the curtain. The night after the first deed was an awkward one; Eri had known all along that they were making love in her house’s living room, but decided to let it slide as long as they can improve group dynamics. Improve it did, and their consequent routine drills has seen even better result.

To put the icing on the cake, their shoot in the middle of the week went without a hitch. Nozomi their camera-girl finished all the takes with minimal repetition. While Nico offered to do the editing and syncing with Maki, Nozomi declined and said that Eri would probably lack sufficient computer hardware for that. Of course, seeing that the rest of Golden Week is too short to burn in traveling, Nico opted to just stay at the student council chairman’s house until her family comes backin the fifth of April. The decision was followed by Maki, and of course they have practically made love around the clock.

“Nico…” Maki said in an airy whisper as Nico sat up, the blanket formerly covering the flat-chested School Idol’s nude chest peeling off. “What time is it…?”

“Around seven I think?” Nico answered the question, lowering her head to kiss Maki’s temple. “You coherent yet?”

“Not really~” Maki playfully cooed, catching the older girl’s waist in a hug. “Wanna wake me up~?”

“Probably won’t be the best option,” Nico said, slipping back under the covers. “Hey Maki, can I ask you about something?”

“Ask away…” Maki replied.

“I can’t put it, but I think Eri’s keeping us at arm’s length,” Nico said. “Do you feel the same?”

“Maybe…” Maki answered the question. “But since she’s the student council president, isn’t it a given? I mean, it’s probably for the best given the position. Beside, our unit is getting better-coordinated and that’s good.”

“Mm… I wonder if Eri and Nozomi has the same kind of relationship with us,” Nico idly wondered.

“It’s likely,” the redhead said. “But if they do, then both are either masters at burying things, or they’re stuck in the same state as you a few days ago.”

“Hmm, that’s actually a fair possibility,” Nico said.

A minute of pregnant silence reigned between the two, but it is quickly broken.

“Do you think… we should nudge her along?” Nico asked, a conspiratorial smile rising.

“A push is more fun,” Maki said, grinning in response of the scheme.

 

 

…

 

Eri sighed. She’s been playing the good host for these few days, and she couldn’t say that she’s not happy. BiBi’s unit cohesion improved pretty much overnight, and her groupmates found love in each other. Even the two lovebird’s constant background lovemaking isn’t so much of a nuisance, provided she can launder all the soiled bedsheets on time.

_Maybe it’s a pang of envy?_ The student council president mused as she flipped through the morning paper, a plate of chocolate-jam toast before her. She took one, bit on it, chewed, and swallowed.

“Morning, Eri,” Nico said her morning greetings.

“Mor-…” Eri replied casually, until she laid her eyes on Nico only wearing her birth-day suit to the dining room. “… now you two are practising nudism?”

“Not really,” Nico said, taking one of the triangular pieces of pressed toast. “We just want to see your reaction. Plus, you’re wearing that apron.”

“What of it?” Eri asked, her masterful control of emotions preventing any outburst.

“Really, Eri, it’s obvious,” Maki said, having sneaked around the blond quarter-Russian unnoticed. “What was I to do if you keep wearing an apron that says ‘kiss the cook’ on its front?”

“It’s just an ap-“

Eri’s reply was swiftly cut off with a lip-to-lip contact. Maki took initiative, whirling the chair around and kissing the blond with passionate fervor. Nico idly watched, chewing thoughtfully on her toast.

“Whoa, never thought a girl could improve that much in a span of days,” Nico commented as the redhead succeded in breaching the blond’s defenses, their tongues now dancing in a fervent rhythm. A light blush had formed on the blond’s cheeks, and Nico noted that Eri’s not putting up any meaningful resistance.

“Mm, chocolate bread,” Maki remarked, breaking the kiss after she’s satisfied. “You’re strangely compliant, Eri. I had hoped that you’d at least push me away.”

“I’d tempted to say you’re expecting us to give you our treatment, Eri,” Nico said after she swallowed the last of her toast.

“What am I to do…” Eri replied, averting her gaze to the side. “You two has been at it almost all the time! There’s only so much I can take…”

“I don’t mind sharing,” Nico said, starting to work on the blond’s shorts while Maki was licking Eri’s neck.

“Nnhh…” Eri hopelessly moaned as she felt her shorts and panties tugged all the way down. She hasn’t kissed before, and judging from Nico’s rather offhand comment Maki’s kiss was a well-executed one. The licking on her neck only serves more to inflame her libido.

“Hey Maki, would you object sharing me with Eri?” Nico off-handedly asked. By this time, Maki has succeeded in taking off Eri’s apron and short-sleeved top.

“Hm… Who knows,” Maki said, before starting to lick on any exposed skin of Eri’s bountiful chest. “If Eri doesn’t mind, I guess.”

“Wh- what kind of arrangement is thaaahn~” Eri weakly replied as Nico finished taking off her shorts and panties.

“Ooh, natural blond,” Nico commented as she saw Eri’s rather short pubes. “I’m starting to get the feeling that I’m the only uninteresting one here.”

“Aww, Nico is sulking,”Maki cooed as she finished taking off Eri’s sports bra. “Should we give Eri a prelude first?”

“I wonder~” Nico said huskily as she bent over, leaning to Eri’s chair and stopping scant centimeters from Eri’s lips. “Maki, lick me there.”

“Alright,” Maki complied, coaxing Nico to open her hips more only to find a trickle of clear liquid seeping out of Nico’s womanhood. “My my Nico… did you get moist just by looking at me kissing Eri?”

“Less observing, more lichnyaaaaah~” Nico grunted, though the last syllable of her words quickly dissolves into a moan. Maki worked dilligently and thoroughly, licking Nico’s pussy with fervor. There were no fold left unexplored, no sensitive spot not teased. Nico’s face quickly raised a healthy aroused blush as Maki did her ministrations.

“Eeriiihnn~” Nico moaned, her warm and slightly chocolate-scented breath hitting Eri’s face. “Loohk aht me Eriiii~”

“Nico…” Eri whispered before lust finally overwhelm her. With little hesitation, Eri moved forward and captured Nico’s lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. Nico’s suppressed moans quickly intermingle with Eri’s not-so-subtle groans.

The double stimulation proved too much for Nico. Just a few minutes after Eri started kissing Nico, Nico let out a suppressed shriek and came on Maki’s face.

“Mnnh~!” Maki managed to moan out in surprise, before she dutifully cleaned her lover’s womanhood from excess fluids.

“Nnha~” Nico moaned as she broke the kiss with Eri. By that time, Eri just leaned limply to her chair, her eyes staring into the far wall in a blissful gaze.

“Houston to Eri…” Maki said, waving a finger in front of Eri’s face, an act that was interrupted by Nico.

“Let’s move to a bedroom, I want to make love to you all day today~” Nico teased. “We’ll leave this perverted hostess here…”

“M-mou…” Eri protested weakly while getting up.

“Just kidding,” Nico said, kissing Eri’s cheek. “It’s your turn to get Maki’s service~”

“Aah…” Eri replied, getting redder than Nico thought possible on the blond.

“Let’s go to your room, Eri~” Maki added, as if on cue.

 

 

…

 

“Mm, your room is quite plain,” Nico observed as the three girls entered the room. “I heard you’re good at quilting, but I saw none of those here.”

“I’m working on it,” the ponytailed girl said, sitting on her bed in her nudity. “There’s one in my parent’s bedroom...”

“You can turn that into a profitable venture, Eri,” Maki added, pushing the blond to lie the bed. “But that’s that, and this is this.”

“Wh-aaahn~”  Eri replied, only to have the rest of her reply dissolve into moaning. Maki had started to trace rings around her nipples with her tongue, while Nico has taken to licking her stomach.

“Mmh~ Eri tasted delicious,” Maki said, grinning before sucking on one of Eri’s nipples.

“Mou, you never said that to me…” Nico pouted, before getting to work on Eri’s other nipple.

The only response from the blond is incoherent and lustful moans. The double-teaming means that both of Eri’s nipples are being stimulated, and double the pleasure. Just enduring the ministrations for a few minutes pushed Eri past her limit, partly because she was already halfway there due to the two girl’s actions earlier.

“You came already, Eri?” Maki said, noticing that her upperclassman has relaxed significantly.

“Well, we did worked her some in the dining room,” Nico replied. “Now, what’s that about Eri being delicious?”

“Mou, it was a sort of spur-of-the-moment thing,” Maki pouted. “Beside, girl skin everywhere tasted similar…”

“Oya? Does that mean little Maki here has tasted girl skin before me~?” Nico teased back, triggering a blush on Maki’s face.

“N-no! You were my first time!” Maki shot back. “And the girl skin comment is because I lick my own skin!”

“Aww, come here Maki…” Nico cooed, taking her junior’s lips in a quick kiss. “Now let’s drive this lewd student council president crazy one more time and then I can drive you crazy. Deal?”

“Alright. Eri, are you done orgasming yet~?” Maki asked playfully, seeing that Eri has restored some of her brain’s coherence.

“Mou…  I’ve came twice, you know…” Eri complained. “Any more and I might burn a fuse…”

“… Burn a fuse?” Nico said, giggling as she repeated Eri’s words. “Trust us, Eri. We came lots last night and the night before. We haven’t burnt a fuse, right Maki?”

“Yeah… I think I came maybe five times?” Maki thoughtfully added. “Or was it eight? Ten? Lots, for sure…”

“Well then Maki, let’s work our magic already,” Nico said, her head over Eri’s mystified face. “Our customer is waiting here.”

“Right then. Relax and enjoy the ride, ojou-sama~” Maki said, her tone submissive and gentle as she coaxed Eri to the position she desired.

“Yes, ojou-sama… please enjoy our entertainment,” Nico added, falling into step to the role-play.

“It’s kind of late to bring that out, doesn’t iiiht…” Eri replied, though the end of the sentence gets skewed by the sudden onrush of pleasure. Eri’s skin made contact with Nico’s, and the moisted friction resulted in pleasurable sensations across Eri’s ample chest. It’s nowhere as localized as the nipple-sucking action earlier, but the novel sensation is quite welcome.

“Haa-… How was Nico’s skin, ojou-sama~?” Nico said in a teasing tone. “Nico hopes her skin is of an adequate softness…”

“N-nico…? What are you do-iiiinhh~” Eri managed to say before an even greater surge of pleasure overwhelmed her coherence, this time from Maki kissing and licking the back of her knees.

“Ojou-sama… is this not of your liking~?” Maki asked demurely, before resuming the licking of Eri’s kneepits. “Mnnhaah~”

“Nico will not lose~” Nico responded, taking the conversation advantage to start licking on Eri’s clean-shaven armpits. “Mmh… Maki’s right… you’re… nnmmhh~… delicious…”

“Nnhaa~… staaahhp…” Eri moaned. “I- hnhaaa~”

“Maki… our costumer is getting close, don’t you think?” Nico said after a few minutes of licking, a hickey left on Eri’s left armpit.

“Yeah. Time to get serious?” Maki said, coaxing Eri to open her hips.

“Yep. You down there, me up here,” Nico said.

“Wh-… what do you m-haaaaan~” Eri barely managed to moan out before the double attack begun. Nico took to Eri’s ample breast, sucking on her left nipple and pinching the right. Meanwhile, Maki took to the student council president’s wet pussy, licking and sucking it as if to dry the endless fount of pleasure.

The effect was instantaneous. Eri’s body immediately tensed, her muscles flooded with pleasure from her two friend’s ministrations. Coherence fled her words entirely, rendering all of her vocalizations into lustful moans and wails. Her hands grabbed the bedsheets tightly, seeking anchor to weather the violent storm of lust. Her toes curl helplessly, as if to defend itself from the consuming fires of passion.

“C-coming~!”

With that final wail, her curtain closes. There is no judges to be appeased, no contestants to compete with, no grandmother’s placating words, so unlike her frequent dreams of failure. Another difference set this curtain closure further apart, and that difference is delight.

 

 

…

 

“Ugh…” Eri groaned as the haze of pleasure lifts from her mind. The rapidly receding haze was further swept away by the sound of the doorbell. “I should probably get that…”

“Yeah…” Maki helpfully pointed out. “It might be important.”

“Mm, I had an idea~” Nico said as she tossed the apron on the chair to the student council president.

“Eh…? What’s this for…?” Eri asked, catching the item of clothing.

“The apron covers most of your front side. All you should do is peek on the peephole, right?” Nico said.  “If it’s some salesman or something, just tell him off. If it’s a bill collector, just say your parents will pay the bill when they comes back.”

“O-okay…” Eri replied unsurely, the pleasure haze in her mind nudging her to comply. Gingerly she put on the apron, making sure that her front side is well-covered. After a few more seconds of deliberation, Eri walked to the door. All the while, the doorbell/intercom is ringing intermittently.

“Ericchi, open up~” a voice Eri instantly recognized called from behind the door. “Your edited video is here~”

Eri’s blood suddenly ran cold. _My God, I forgot that Nozomi is our editor… and she’s good at it,_ Eri thought, her pulse racing. _But… it’s okay, isn’t it? Nozomi had seen me nude aplenty…_

“A moment,” Nozomi replied with brevity, unlocking the door and letting her best friend in. A few seconds after Nozomi entered, Eri shut and locked the door.

“My my,” Nozomi commented on seeing Eri’s stark naked backside, pussy juices leaking out. “How kinky.”

“Y-yeah…” Eri replied in a resigned tone, backing to the locked door.

“This merits… a punishment, no?” Nozomi said, her eyes glinting mischieviously.

“Oh, it’s Nozomi,” Nico remarked, emerging nude from Eri’s room. Maki followed a few seconds later. “Thought so.”

“My, I think I have to pull punitive overtime tonight,” Nozomi said, her lips curling into a mischievous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece at the insistence of a few of my friends down twitter, and it still feels way too amateurish. Critics are welcome.


End file.
